


【臣隆臣】月亮与京都人

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: 秋天是京都人展现最真实自己的最佳时节。因为秋天，是能使他们喜爱的明月在一年中最耀眼的时节。对京都人而言，月亮不仅仅是一颗天体。历经千年的阴晴圆缺，在这座城市上空升起的月亮，自古便具有神奇的灵力。对京都人来说，月亮是神明。——————「京都人的私房雅趣」
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #非典型花魁paro  
> #因为最近看了京都人的私房雅趣又想起健酱和溜鸡都是京都出身而诞生的脑洞正好赶在中秋时发出来  
> #ooc是我的，美好属于他们  
> #祝大家中秋快乐🌕

上

「旧暦八月 十三夜の月」

每到这个时候，用于盛放贡品的赏月必备道具、三方，便是神具屋能收到最多的订单。

而从父母那里继承了匠人的精湛手艺和古老神具屋的三代目店主今市隆二，需要在今天之内完成最后的那部分订单。

“隆二！”

正在辨别木料花纹的今市隆二闻声抬起头，对从门边探进脑袋的幼驯染扯出一个灿烂笑容。

“什么啊，还在忙吗？”

门外的青年大大咧咧的进了门，随手拖了把椅子往他身边一坐。

“做完这些就可以了。”

“呐、还记得我前几天说过的那个花魁吗？”

“花魁？啊..就是那个、挑选客人很严格的？”

今市隆二隐约记得之前山下健二郎神神秘秘跑过来跟自己说不远处的花街迎来了新的花魁，但他和山下本都不是对这些事感兴趣的人，听过也只当是打发时间聊的八卦、没放在心上。谁知这位脑中只有钓鱼和搞笑的儿时玩伴竟这么起劲。

“何止是严格！听说到现在也只有一个人见到过。”

“你也想去看看？”

“已经去过了。”

“欸？！”

“被拒绝了。”

“果真如此。”

“喂！那是什么反应啊！”

山下健二郎被他早有预料似的语气说炸了毛，勾住今市的肩膀龇牙咧嘴想要讨个说法。

“隆二要不要去试试？作为刚才不尊敬前辈的赔礼。”

“什么前辈啊…我没什么兴趣，再说店里的事也还没忙完。”

“去看看嘛，就当满足一下我的好奇心。”

“健ちゃん不会是因为钓鱼而逐渐猫化了吧，好奇心这么重。再说、就算我去也不一定见得到，而且这么想知道的话去找见过那位花魁的人打听一下不就行了。”

“这个方法我当然想到了。而且在这之前听说也有不少人去问过，但谁知那人根本就不正面回答问题，大家通通都被搪塞过去了。”

“所以就想到来找我？好奇心害死猫，健ちゃん应该听说过这句话。”

“谁是猫啊！别说得那么严重，总之交给你了——啊、钓鱼时间到了！”

“喂！健ちゃん！”

其实今市隆二在那之后不止一次听周围的邻居们聊起关于那位花魁的事，被拒绝的人增多话题性也随之升高，似乎还有越传越邪门的趋势。不少人被激起斗志想通过这件事证明自己的实力或财力，当然也有人如山下健二郎一般纯粹出于好奇。

所以、这已经变成什么抽奖活动了吧..。

今市隆二摇了摇头，重新将注意力集中在手中的木料上。

等到预定的三方全部完成已经是黄昏时分，今市隆二站起身活动着僵硬的筋骨走出店门，清闲下来脑中又回想起先前被山下拜托的事情。

就当是为了满足幼驯染的好奇心，去参加一次抽奖活动吧。

省得他之后又用这事来烦自己。

根据山下健二郎的描述，那位花魁的住所位于鸭川东侧的宫川町。随着夕阳余晖漫步穿过荒神橋，任由清凉的微风迎面拂过。向桥下望去不少钓鱼爱好者正大展身手，山下自然也是其中之一。

如果带上罐啤酒就更好了啊——。

今市隆二一直非常享受这段路程。

话说回来，能让自己视钓鱼如命的幼驯染抽出时间去一探究竟，那位花魁还真是不简单啊。

不、该说厉害的是这些人的想象力吗。

今市隆二如此感叹着，在団栗通り右转进入「京都五花街」之一的宮川町。

天色似乎比方才沉了不少，优雅端庄的艺妓从身旁路过，今市隆二此番花街之行的最终目的地是不远处那间排着长队的茶屋。

“今天就到这里为止，请大家都回去吧。”

声音的源头似乎是茶屋主人，只不过话音未落，周围就一下子嘈杂起来。今市隆二粗略的环顾一周，其中不乏叫得上名字的熟悉面孔。表达着不满的人们拎着大小不一但包装精致看上去价格不菲的礼物，无一不是想亲眼目睹神秘花魁的风采。

茶屋主人大概对这种场面早已是司空见惯，几句客套话便轻松打消四周弥漫的不满情绪成功遣散人群，也顺便叫住了满脸茫然准备跟着其他人离开的今市隆二。

“这位先生也是来见おみ的吗？”

おみ？是那位花魁的名字？

“啊..我、”

“请跟我来吧。”

つづく


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #非典型花魁paro  
> #今市隆二又变成了搞笑艺人  
> #依然没有逻辑，私设成山  
> #ooc是我的，美好属于他们

#非典型花魁paro

#今市隆二又变成了搞笑艺人

#依然没有逻辑，私设成山

#ooc是我的，美好属于他们

下

“え？我吗？”

今市隆二怎么都想不到自己会被出言叫住，环顾四周也没发现其他身影只好不明所以地再次发问。

“是的。”

毫无疑问的、屋主点了点头，左手微抬对他发出邀请。

没有拒绝的理由，今市隆二只好硬着头皮踏进不大的茶屋。

屋内挂着几幅书道作品，也不知是谁的墨宝。从掀开的门帘走出去，就能看到不远处的另一个房间。除去二人踩在庭园石子路上的声响，不可忽视的还有一阵随着距离拉近而愈发明显的香气。

起初像是清晨的露水般沁人心脾，静下心来又能逐渐回味出娇嫩花香。

莲花..？

但铺满禅意的枯山水庭园中根本无法找到任何水生植物的踪迹。

这不禁让今市隆二感到奇怪，不、或许这里的庭园风格本身就值得探讨。

他们在木质房门前停驻，高大的男人直到推开房门时也没再说话，只是对他轻轻俯首算是暂时道别。

今市隆二在确定这股香气的源头就是面前的和室的同时也再次认清了自己没有准备好的事实。

可退堂鼓的鼓面在刚刚迈入庭园时估计就被自己一个不小心给踩破了。

“..打扰了。”

他听见自己这样说着。

屋内的香气远比庭园中更加浓郁。而最先闯入视线的，是一面巨大的屏风。行灯昏黄的光在上面印出一个不太真实的人影，隐约还能辨认出那人身上繁琐的服饰。

...

...

沉默中的时间显得格外漫长，今市不知道过去了多久，只感觉要在柔软坐垫上维持正坐也渐渐变得艰难。

“おの..我是今市、隆二，在经营神具屋。”

呜哇..好逊！怎么会连名字都说的磕磕绊绊..

“ふ..”

有笑声从屏风对面传来，就算是此刻正为僵硬的自我介绍而感到不好意思的今市也能轻易听出那完全是男人的声音。

男人..？

え？！！！

慌乱中的今市隆二一时间开始怀疑起自己是否理解错了茶屋主人的意思。

于是他匆匆起身离开准备问个清楚。

掀开门帘后正准备品茶的屋主看到他的样子似乎早有预料，先一步出声回应。

“明天、如果可以的话，请这个时间再来。”

说完便错身往庭园去了，只留下惊魂未定的今市与一杯热茶面面相觑。

「旧暦八月 小望月」

头脑线过短的人在消化具有一定冲击性的信息时需要花费比常人更多的精力，睡到日上三竿才悠悠醒来的今市隆二便是其中一个。晃了晃依然有些发懵的脑袋他突然想起昨夜在回去路上欣赏到的月亮。虽说还带着一个细小的缺口，残缺的美感品味起来倒别有一番风情。

这样想来，「花魁是男性」也算不上什么难以接受的事。

导致今市过度用脑的罪魁祸首倒是毫无自知之明，在他伸着懒腰准备找些食物填饱肚子时，匆匆赶来把店门敲得当当响。

神具屋职人深深叹了口气把门打开，迎接元气和好奇心满点的山下健二郎。

“哦！隆二，现在才睡醒吗？”

“还不是因为健ちゃん无理的要求。”

“你真的去了？怎么样见到了吗？”

“虽说是成功进去了.. ”

“骗人的吧你居然成功了！”

惊讶的方式还真是令人火大啊。

“但我没直接见到他。”

“他？”

“あ..”

不知为何今市并不想将花魁是男人这件事说出去，正苦恼该如何掩饰过去时山下却自觉接了话，看样子是没有在意。

“不过，听说以前的花魁需要三次会面来挑选客人。”

“三次？健ちゃん你为什么这么清楚？”

“毕竟大家都在说这件事，所以在去茶屋之前我也是做了不少功课的，虽然还是完完全全被拒绝了。”

可怕的好奇心！

“嘛，选择不直接会面来保持神秘感也不错。但这样的话，在真正能见面之前就更不可以掉以轻心了，有进展的话记得第一时间给我独家报道！” 山下健二郎用力拍了拍他的肩重新拿好鱼竿，不用想、又是往鸭川方向去了。

那家伙..去当记者绝对会很有名。今市隆二看着亲友的背影定下结论。

被山下一说今市隆二觉得自己像位在众多参赛者中幸运通过预赛的选手，莫名其妙就燃起的斗志似乎并不允许自己因为性别原因而退缩。而且，现在的花魁出现男性也完全不奇怪，因为这个就擅自跑走怎么说也太失礼了。

但是，为什么偏偏选中自己呢？

指针在纠结之中有节奏的前进，今市隆二看了眼墙上的挂钟左思右想觉得不管怎样还是要为昨天的事道个歉，简单包裹了一下精心挑选的三方总算出了门。

不知是自己途中的犹豫心绪延长了到达时间又或是茶屋主人提早回绝了慕名而来的客人，等他到达宫川町时，茶屋前并没有昨日的嘈杂。

稳重的男人见到他似乎露出了一瞬的惊讶，却又很快恢复平静点头示意。

“这个...请帮我转交给おみ。”

心不在焉的今市终于反应过来，把手里的东西递过去。

“好的，这边请。”

嗅着令人安心的香气，他默默把来时在心底打的稿子迅速重复一遍正准备开口，没成想被对面的人抢占了先机。

“还以为今市さん不会来了。”

像被迎头浇下不知是谁从山涧带回的一捧清泉，今市闻言差点从坐垫上弹起来。

“抱歉，昨天是我失礼了。”

“不、一般都会被吓到吧。”

“不..是我、” 底稿被彻底打乱，但对方似乎并没有打算让今市为脑中的一片空白而苦恼。

“很精致的赔礼。”

“え？”

“三方。”

“啊、你喜欢吗？太好了..虽说用的是同一种木料、但仔细看的话木纹还是会有不同。纹路相近的话，看起来会更自然。抱歉，一说到这个话题就..。”

“可以邀今市さん一起赏月吗、明晚。” 男人略显低沉的声线中又掺上了些许笑意。

“え？！”

「旧暦八月 満月」

令人无法拒绝的邀约让今市隆二在一大早就紧张起来，不知道的还真以为是要去参加某个重要的比赛。

其实昨夜的交谈过后，今市已不再纠结于花魁是位男人这件事，又或者正因为他是男人，才能使原本兴趣不高的自己开始期待有进一步的了解也说不定。

完全被健ちゃん同化成好奇心强烈的人了啊。

不过、能拥有那把清澈嗓音的一定不会是什么坏人。

脑中不知为何出现了这样毫无根据的理论，今市隆二自然而然的成为了街角采购限量版月見団子长龙中的一员。

旧暦八月十五的夜晚，人们大概都在家中忙着拿出赏月用的摆饰准备享受着看似麻烦却令人安心的习俗，宫川町显得有些冷清。

“打扰了。”

说着和第一次见面时同样的话踏上叠席，或许是因为要观赏月亮而没有点亮行灯，室内要比之前暗上一些。披着黑地羽织的身影坐在不远处完全打开的拉窗前被清冷的光包裹着，过长衣摆上的金色暗纹令他想起曾经有幸欣赏过的莳绘工艺品。今市不由放轻脚步也在窗边落座，二人之间隔着自己亲手制作的三方。

身旁的人也终于察觉到他的存在，盛过月光的眸子带着笑意看过来时整个人像是被拥进琥珀色的蜜糖中。手中折扇挡住大半张脸也掩不住眉骨近似匠人雕刻般的精致，眼神无意间扫过胸前露出的那块光滑白玉般的皮肤，今市隆二几乎用上逃命的速度将视线转移到圆满无缺的月亮上，面部却依旧被不可忽视的温度逐渐占领。

「过于完美的满月会让人害羞。」

他从未将这句充斥着京都人细腻心绪的话语理解的如此透彻。

耳畔似乎有包装盒被打开的声音。

待他鼓足勇气再次转头时，那人正准备将一个做成白兔形状的月見団子塞到嘴里。一双唇瓣在奶白色团子的衬托下像两颗蜜桃软糖，因紧张情绪变得迟钝的嗅觉终于在此刻被重新连接，从与之前别无二致的怡人气息中成功捕捉到一丝甜蜜果香。今市逐渐放松下来，找回了能注意到面前人右眼下方泪痣的余裕。

月神赐予的饰品..吗。

他觉得自己也许已经能明白之前的幸运者为何不愿说出有关花魁的事了，毕竟没有谁会将珍贵的宝物轻易展露到他人面前。

“おみ。” 今市隆二轻声唤出身侧人的名字，鬼使神差的抛出疑问。“为什么选择做花魁？”

“嗯？觉得我不合适吗？”

“非常合适..！不..我不是那个意思。总觉得比起这里、还有更适合おみ的地方。” 对方似乎非常享受自己这副慌乱模样，重新打开折扇低声笑着。

“小说家、我的梦想。”

“小说家？”

“之前也写过一些作品，不过完全不被出版社看好。失望过后就想改变风格试试看。”

“那、”

“取材。” 像是早已知道他想问什么，男人望着远处的明月再次先发制人为他解惑。

“え？”

“人只有在毫无防备的情况下才能真正表现出平日里有意隐藏的一面，比起家人或好友，面对用辛苦赚来的钱换取的倾听对象或许更能放下心里负担。正好得知朋友在这里经营茶屋，所以来的时候一直期待着能得到不错的素材。没想到最终还是被当成了满足虚荣心的工具。我对那些人的故事没兴趣，就算写出来也一定完全卖不出去。”

像是突然被打开了话匣子，面前人不紧不慢地话语中还裹着些抱怨。今市隆二听得似懂非懂，只觉看着柔软唇瓣一张一合也是种享受。

“那..我？”

“眼神不一样，直己さん、就是这里的屋主这样说。”

“眼神..？”

“嗯，他看人从不会错。”

经过一番解释今市隆二仍是一头雾水，只觉得这人有着和外表完全不符的想法和行动力。

“今市さん的确很有趣。自我介绍时的紧张感、非同一般。”

“喂..还不是因为おみ什么都不说。”

今市隆二小声反驳着拿出纸盒内剩余的白兔和三方上其他月見団子在一起摆放整齐。

“能够仔细区分挑选木纹的眼睛一定也能看到其他人不会去注意的东西，今市さん的话绝对会有很有趣的故事。” おみ说着，捏住一个白兔团子到眼前摆弄，看似漫不经心的放轻声音发问。“可以、成为我的主人公吗？”

今市隆二闻言下意识抿紧双唇，仔细想来自己从没能拒绝过与眼前人有关的请求。刚刚若不是反应迅速，肯定回复估计早已脱口而出了。

神具屋职人的生活虽说并不枯燥但也算不上有趣，自己也完全不擅长讲故事。今市隆二虽说不愿破坏气氛让看上去心情不错的人脸上出现类似失望的神情。

但是..被写进书里什么的、

“明天是十六夜。”

“十六夜..？”

“嗯，就算和以往同一时间等待，月亮也会像在犹豫什么一般久久不愿露面。虽然我并不讨厌。”

手中的白兔被他伸长手臂举向月亮的方向，又慢慢回到今市眼前。

这是在告诉自己不必着急回复吗、又或是催促？面前人依旧一副若无其事的模样，倒真有月相那般捉摸不透的韵味了。

今市隆二深吸一口气，决定放弃在脑中和自己较劲。张口咬下白兔带着短小尾巴的屁股到口中咀嚼，他心中其实早有答案。

“好，我会努力做个有趣的主人公，所以おみ也一定能拿下新人赏！”

“え？今市さん是热血漫画的男主角吗？”

“喂..！我很认真！”

“はい はい——”

終わり

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，第一位见到花魁的又是谁呢？相信大家已经知道了www


End file.
